I Will Remember You
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: You can sense that something's wrong. Everything was different, changed. Somber... We each had our own tale and our own goodbye, but mines, mines ended with me saying, "I Will Remember You." Based on the song by Ryan Cabrera. One-shot.


**Hey so I've had the song 'I Will Remember You' by Ryan Cabrera stuck in my head (old I know, but still incredible) and I was feeling rather gloomy. I just had to write something and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Kendall?" I heard a voice call. I look up to see my best friends at the door.

"It's time man," Logan tells me. I nod and get up, straightening out my tie and taking a deep breath.

Before following the guys out, I took one last look around the room. Everything was just the way it was before, nothing touched, nothing moved, but still somehow different, changed. You can sense that something's wrong. It all just seemed so somber.

_You can do this, _I chanted to myself. _Be strong._

It was really quiet in the car. Nobody dared to talk. Even the driver didn't turn on the radio. We all just sat there, not exactly sure how any of us will make it through the next hours. None of us want this day to happen, simply because it would make things true, official. It's a reality we don't want to accept.

When the driver pulled over and we no longer heard the purring of the engine, we all seemed to freeze in our spots, none of us daring to get out. My heart was beating so loudly and erratically and my breath hitched as something got caught in my throat. _This is it._

I awkwardly coughed and again straighten my tie. "Come on guys," I say really quietly, my voice somehow managing to crack despite the shortness of my words. James makes the first move and puts his hand on the door handle. It took him, however, exactly ten seconds before he pulled and opened the door, slowly making his way out of the car. Once he's out Logan, Carlos and I follow, taking just as much time as James did.

I looked at the boys while they stared at the building in front of them. I analyzed their behavior: Carlos was sad, his body lump, lacking all the energy he normally has; James was mad, his jaw locked and fist clenched; and Logan was uncertain but still overthinking, his body completely rigid and his eyes distant as if he were still trying to make sense out of this whole situation. As if sensing they were being watched, they turned to me, now looking sympathetic. And even though I've always hated that look, I'm still grateful for their support.

I close my eyes briefly to hold back a sob. Another deep breath and then I nod at them. _It's going to be okay…_ I silently tell them. _We're going to be okay._

So we went inside and took a seat on the bench. Everybody was watching us. Or rather, watching me, waiting for me to break down. But that's not going to happen. I promised that I wouldn't let it happen.

"If we all can please be seated," someone says. I hear people shuffling and soon enough it was quiet. I force myself to tear my gaze away from my shoes to the altar. My breath hitched again and I let myself shed a small tear.

"Hello everybody," the priest greets us. "I know that it is a sad day for all of you. It is never easy to say goodbye to a love one. But this is not the end. We are all welcomed into God's kingdom after our life here on Earth. And this person you are all grieving for is no exception," he continued. I immediately blocked out what he was saying. His eulogy wasn't personal. He has undoubtedly repeated those exact words in the past, to other families and friends, and he will repeat those same words in the future to even more families and even more friends.

"It all sounds like a bunch of bull," James whispered. Carlos, Logan and I nod our heads in agreement. Although we want the priest to end his eulogy, I know that we're also dreading it. Because once he's done, it'll be our turn to go up there.

"I have Logan who wants to say a few words," the priest finally tells the crowd. My best friend freezes before nodding and slowly getting up. He pulls out shakily a piece of paper out of his pocket and flattens it out. He clears his throat and soon enough, he begins his own tale and his own goodbye.

Carlos and James followed after him, all of their voices cracking as they deliver their speech. It hurts to hear about all of the memories shared. It makes you realize that you can't have any more of those. Death didn't only mean the end of life, but the end of memories and laughs and joy with that person.

"Kendall," Logan nudges me. "It's your turn."

I swallow hard and get up. I look for Gustavo and Kelly in the crowd and nod at them. Kelly gets up too and places my guitar beside me. I smile, silently thanking her.

"Um, hi everyone," I start, clearing my throat as I hear my voice crack. "Some of you may know that the past couple of years have been really hard on us. It's been constant worrying, endless hospital visits, and countless of prayers and wishes. My…" I choke and look down. Deep breath_. In. Out._ "My baby sister was one of the strongest people I know. It's been eight years since she's been diagnosed. She was so young but still managed to fight, beating the odds the doctor has told us, giving herself and everyone else more time and more memories.

It amazed me that she didn't let her sickness stop her from being herself. She was cunning as ever, making herself richer by the second. She never stopped supporting the boys and I in our career. She's my number one fan, my inspiration.

I'll never forget you Katie." I tell the crowd. But solely to her, I whispered, "I will remember you. Always."

People clapped, but I wasn't finished yet. I sat on the stairs, leading to the altar. I was right beside her casket. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming the firsts chords.

"_Eight years later, time goes by fast_

_Got my memories and they will last _

_I try to keep it simple 'cuz I hate goodbyes _

_I try to keep it simple by telling myself that_

_I, I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I can say but words get in the way so _

_When we're not together, I will remember you_

_I will remember you_

_We're a picture in my mind _

_And when I wanna find you, I just close my eyes _

_You'll never be that far from me so don't say goodbye 'cuz _

_You'll never be that far from me,_

_I'm telling myself that_

_I, I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I can say, but words get in the way so _

_When we're not together, I will remember you_

_You were there when I needed a friend _

_Thank you, thank you _

_I never told you how much that meant _

_God, thank you, thank you_

_I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I can say, but words get in the way so_

_I, I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I can say, but words get in the way so _

_When we're not together, I will remember _

_When we're not together, I will remember you_

_Ooh, I will remember you"_

I love you Katie. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

* * *

**So what did you think? I was thinking of a prequel or prologue for that last sentence, let me know if you want me to write one! **


End file.
